cuz' he is cute!
by Yui Aishimasu-Hiro
Summary: Simplemente Prusia siendo... Prusia.


**Dısçlaıмєя Applıєd**

A Prusia realmente no le había incomodado todo el viaje, menos que fuera hacia la casa de Japón porque tenía buena relación con éste. Sin embargo, al igual que todos pese a estar informados, no pudo dejar de sentir cierto aire de misterio alrededor de la ciudad que visitaban.

Karakura era una ciudad autónoma, e incluso él pensaba que faltaba poco o quizás ya había una personificación rondando por ahí. Después de todo, con lo poco dependientes que eran del resto de las regiones, sería de esperarse.

Además, la actividad paranormal decía mucho de lo diferente en la cultura. No que al albino le molestara —o que se hubiera puesto a rezar, pidiéndole protección a Dios y al Viejo Fritz—, aunque en un primer segundo se asustó un poco. Por supuesto, no lo demostró.

Ocurrió el día de ayer, mientras caminaban hacia la Corporativa Vorarlberna. Habían sido literalmente atacados de la nada por un ente misterioso.

Con un humano normal el resultado seguramente habría sido fatal, pero tratándose de personas que habían tenido años de entrenamiento en el ejército, fue cosa de esfuerzo solamente. El problema solo radicó en que al ser el atacante invisible, sortear sus garras fue dificultosa. Tras unos minutos y con algo de ingenio, lograron detener al gigantesco (Prusia estaba seguro que la dimensión era grande) atacante, y salvar a la parte Sur de Italia que fue trasladado al Hospital General de la ciudad.

Se preguntó cómo reaccionarían los humanos cuando vieran que la herida no estaba del todo hecha, debido a que Romano cicatrizaría antes de que quisieran incluso tener que internarlo.

Por alguna razón, el italiano sureño decidió no forzar la salida del Hospital cuando fueron por él el día de ayer. Al ver a la enfermera, el albino había reído comprendiendo la razón.

Ese día en la ciudad de Karakura, él realmente no estaba buscando algo en específico, solo alejándose un poco del trío conformado de su hermano menor. Aunque él creía, al igual que Japón, que la Corporativa Vorarlberna podía tener algunas respuestas a ciertas preguntas, los había dejado ir.

La diplomacia no era lo suyo, a Prusia le gustaba más la acción y el reconocimiento del terreno. Él siempre se había considerado una nación guerrera. Y con ese motivo paseaba por la ciudad, queriendo sentir nuevamente la adrenalina al masacrar esos seres y buscando descifrar, de algún modo, qué eran.

Algo cambió sus planes. Más bien, _alguien._ Tenía el cabello anaranjado, en un tono tan brillante (¡que parecía fluorescente!) que el albino trató de recordar si es que antiguamente vio a algún país con pelo del mismo color. También pudo percatarse de un par de grandes ojos inocentes, color castaño claro y casi miel. Si la miel estuviera al sol.

Lo siguiente que pasó, fue algo bien propio de él, no normal para cualquier persona, pero aun así muy propio de Prusia.

Como toda nación que haya estado a un mínimo de distancia cerca de Italia, u alguna otra cara con aire de ternura alrededor, Prusia es fanático de lo "lindo". La nación disuelta no tiene miedo de admitirlo.

Y cuando vio al pequeño niño de pie en la entrada de una tienda de conveniencia, con ese cabello revuelto, naranja-naranja chillón y grandes ojitos... no pudo no ir hacia él, correr, estirar los brazos, tomarle de las axilas y alzarlo para quedar embelesado más de cerca de esa redonda carita.

Al principio el niño estaba confundido, pero al ver al señor de cabello blanco con una sonrisa amistosa, no dudó mucho.

Le sonrió, cerrando ojitos y agrandando más las mejillas.

Prusia se sorprendió bastante, sonrojándose en extremo ante el aumento de la lindura infantil. Volvió a sonreír.

—¡Hola _kint*_! Soy el asombroso Gilbert Beilschmidt. Es un placer conocerte —le dijo, utilizando su nombre humano.

—Hola ¡yo soy _Kurosaki Kazui!_ —le dijo el pequeño, con una voz casi tan cantarina como la que una vez poseyó Italia de niño (aunque esto el albino no lo sabe).

Acto seguido, el niño rió cuando el adulto le comenzó a dar vueltas en el aire.

—Si pudiera llevarte a casa —dijo, deseando una buena cuartada para secuestrar al niño y criarlo como hermano menor. Por el amor al viejo Fritz, ¡repetir los buenos días con West sería fantástico!

No le duró mucho la ilusión.

—¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO CON MI HIJO!? —detuvo a Prusia el grito colérico de un adulto que acababa de aparecer en escena y que, además, al mirarlo vio lo muy parecido que era al niño en sus manos, pero versión adulta y sin "adorabilidad" de por medio.

Prusia maldijo en alemán, entregando al pequeño, sin verdaderos deseos de dejarlo ir.

Antes de alejarse siendo cargado por el adulto, el niño volvió su cabeza hacia él (apoyando la otra en la espalda de su papá) y alzó su mano para despedirse. El albino se apresuró en sacar su smartphone del bolsillo para tomarle una foto al pequeño. Y soltó una risa con expresión desafiante y victoriosa en sus labios.

—¿¡Pero qué mier...!? —deteniéndose de decir el insulto a causa de la presencia de su vástago, el adulto volteó al captar la risotada y la acción que había realizado el otro hombre.

Y ese día a las 15:45 hora de Karakura, Prusia realizó una retirada tan veloz que solo podría ser comparable a la velocidad de la luz. Juraría que un aura extraña se cernía sobre aquel hombre, y por el momento era mejor no arriesgar su teléfono móvil.

* * *

 **•**

* * *

*niño, según google.

 **Amo a nuestro bebé Kazui, y como a Prusia le gustan lo lindo: ¡TADÁ!**

 **JaJaJa. Creo que voy a hacer una serie de esto (^^)**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
